Ray Bakers
Ray Bakers is a character seen in the beyond the blue series. He is a 25 year old man who is first seen by Nicholas on one of his supply trips. Ray saves Nicholas when the last is cornered by zombies and he and his sister are accepted into the group. Ray is a skilled young man, as prior to the apocalypse he was a teacher of parkour and he is very good at it. This helps when he goes on supply runs, as he is very fast and agile, making it easy for him to sneak in and get out of buildings quickly. His sister,Sandra is 15 years old When he joins the group, everyone welcomes him and his sister, although Jason becomes jealous of him due to him and Nora getting along. At some point, Jason and Nora fight over him and Jason drinks one night and confronts him, but Ray only laughs. This angers Jason even more, and he asks more persistently if something is going on between them. Ray then reveals he is gay, and that Jason has nothing to worry about. Jason is left speechless and his anger immediatelly goes away. He apologises and quickly heads over to Nora, where he apologises to her as well. Despite they never really became friends, after this incident Jason grew some respect for the guy and showed it in every case. Ray was somewhat rude though as he once said that this respect is a mixture of guilt about what happened and mercy because he is gay. He and Nicholas get to like each other as well, since they bond a lot when they go on supply trips. They often talked about how they will raise the youngsters in the apocalypse, and Ray says that he is clueless about what to do with his sister, as he now has to become a parent too instead of just brother. He also explains how hsi parents died and he was forced to save his sister and couldn't save them. Ray also discovers about his sister's and Mat's relationship, but tries not to interfere, as Nicholas says he shouldn't because this is a good sign that his sister returns to normal, and this relationship will keep her moving. A while later though, he discovers the two teens have had sex and lashes out to them. He has a huge fight with all Sandra, Mat and Jason who rushes to his brother's aid (Nicholas may have died by now). The fight stops when William intervenes and he tells them to pull their shit together as they have far more important things to do, and anyone, anyone who messes anything up will be thrown out of the group. The conflict resumes when Ray forbids Sandra from seeing Mat, but an end comes to it when Michael talks to him. Ray still has some respect for his elders and doesn't send Michael away. Instead he asks if he is there to stand up to his sons. Michael says that he is there to talk to him like parent to guardian, because it is the right thing to do when two children have problems. Ray finally says that he means no disrespect for Michael and his family, but his sister is above everything for him. He says what they did was wrong, and that he will protect her from teen pregnancies and so on. Michael says he is right to think like that, and he has started thinking like a father, rather than a brother. Although, these rules applied before the apocalypse. He adds that nobody knows how long they all have to live, and every day could be their last. They shouldn't deprive the kids of a chance to be happy,a nd also they will eventually find a way to be together, and there is nothing any of them can do. So instead of punishing and forbidding them to see each other, they should talk to them and provide them with protection. He then stands up, asks Ray to think about what they said, and says this is all he can ask. What Ray will do is up to him. Regardless, he adds that he will be there for him any time, as will be the whole group. Ray nods and Michael leaves. Soon afterwards, Ray goes up to Michael and says he has raised his children well, and he will take his advice despite he is still not perfectly ok with it. He also says that his parents were supportive when he told them he was gay, and he ought to do the same to Sandra. Sometime, Ray is bitten in both of his legs, but he is miraculously saved by having them both amputated. People are overjoyed at this, but Ray falls into depression. It takes him 4 days to wake up, but he survives. The group find him a wheelchair in order to move, and he uses it. However, Ray can't get used to his new life, and commits suicide. He first asks Mat and Michael if they would look aafter Sandra, should anything happen to him, and they both say yes. Michael says he would look after her like his own daughter. Angry at the new apocalyptic world, he takes a pistol and heads outside, where he starts killing leechers one after another. When he runs out of bullets, he takes out a knife and jumps on top one of them. He stabs it to the head, but another one bites him in the back. He stabs t too, but not before it takes a chunk off his back. Others come too, and Ray kills three more until he is devoured. When the group arrives, he is completely devoured but not turned yet. They dispose of any remaining leechers in the yard and prevent him from coming back. Mat is frozen in place at the sight, and Michael orders him to go back and prevent Sandra from coming outside to see her brother like this. A knife is then pressed at the back of his head and Ray is put down. Chhristine then finds an envelope in hers and William's room, which is the suicide note Ray left. He says he does this because he is a burden to the mission, and he will hold them back. He says he can't provide anything, and asks them to protect his sister. He adds that he does this for his sister too, because in a case when they have to abandon any shelter quickly, Sandra will be among those who will hesitate to leave him behind and die too. He says he will take one for the team, but he will make the world a safer place before he goes. He won't go down without a fight. He then says he is sorry and in his last words, he asks them to take care of Sandra Christine decides not to tell William, who rells from the loss and anxiety has got to him. William talks with Michael, who asks about the funeral. William says he won't have him have a soldier's funeral, because he went out like a coward, choosing the easy way out. William plans to set an example with Ray's case, that whoever offs himself will be a coward in his eyes. During the funeral, Sandra says she would like the leader of the group to say a few words, and William reluctantly stands up. He begins to mumble some words, until Christine passes him the suicide note, and William takes a moment to read it. Then he throws it away and makes a speech about how much of a hero Ray was. After this he and Christine decide not to tell anyone ever about the letter, because it would devastate Sandra Actor: Craig Henningsen